<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close to you by DriverWithRush</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917464">Close to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverWithRush/pseuds/DriverWithRush'>DriverWithRush</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining Steve McGarrett, Songfic, mcdanno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DriverWithRush/pseuds/DriverWithRush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todo empezó con esa maldita canción y ni siquiera puede estar molesto al respecto... no del todo."</p><p> </p><p>|Esta historia participa en el segundo desafío relámpago de la página @EsdeFanfics|</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta es mi primera contribución al fandom, sean amables conmigo xx</p><p>Para mi beta<br/>Dear, tu sabes quién eres<br/>sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible.</p><p> </p><p>Por si quieren escuchar la canción que inspiro el fic:<br/>https://youtu.be/MMkBFpv_GpM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lo primero que notó al llegar a la entrada de su casa fue que no estaba solo,  divisó al fondo el camaro y pudo imaginar con claridad a Gracie estudiando en la sala, Charlie tal vez estaría persiguiendo a Eddie —había sido amor a primera vista y ni él ni Danny habían podido mantenerlo a raya, el chico no era nada sino apasionado al igual que su padre — no que Danny pudiera decir lo contrario, él te contaría la historia diferente.</p><p>Lo que encontró estaba fuera de su top 3 de posibles escenarios, estaba exhausto por decirlo menos, no podrían culparlo por dejarse sorprender, su compañero solo había estado una semana fuera, pero sentía que bien pudo haber sido un mes, además del papeleo habitual se presentó un caso en el que tuvo que supervisar a los novatos, no estaba contento, pero no podría dejar de lado el esfuerzo que hizo para que Danny estuviera a salvo.</p><p>Steve tardó por lo menos un cuarto de hora más de su tiempo habitual para vencerlo en su ya conocida discusión <em>“pudiste morir [otra vez] y si no descansas en este instante conocerás la verdadera muerte en un segundo <strike>ESCUCHASTE ESO MCGARRETT </strike> ESCUCHASTE ESO DANNO”.</em></p><p>Su sala había sido reacomodada, y eso definitivamente era una canción que gritaba: baile de graduación; Steve checó mentalmente si no había estado equivocado con la fecha de salida de Gracie.</p>
<ul>
<li>Papeleo</li>
<li>No, no, tal vez una ducha primero</li>
<li>Poner reglas de convivencia entre Charlie y Eddie [Prioridad: alta]</li>
<li>Verificar que Danny esté tomando sus medicamentos</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>“[…] ¿por qué caen las estrellas del cielo cada que pasas andando? Al igual que yo ellos desean estar <strong>cerca de ti</strong>.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Recordó brevemente que Danny mencionó que Grace quería aprender a bailar, no era su área de especialidad, pero había prometido ayudar con su proyecto final en calculo.</p><p> — Steve – al parecer permaneció el tiempo suficiente en el umbral para ser notado por su compañero, quien tenía el cabello revuelto y una ligera capa de sudor sobre su frente.</p><p>—Tío steveeee – Charlie salió corriendo desde la cocina abrazando con fuerza sus piernas.</p><p>–Danno – devolvió el saludo, sintiendo que sonreía por primera vez en el día, bajo su mirada al pequeño rubio que esperaba por él. –  Hey amigo, ¿Qué haces despierto todavía?</p><p>Se agacho para cargarlo, no dejaba de sorprenderle el amor que recibía siempre del menor de los Williams.</p><p>—Deja al chico aprender algo de arte — respondió Danny en su lugar, pareciendo más relajado.</p><p>––Rompiendo las reglas uh, me gusta. —regresó, ignorando la respuesta.</p><p>—Cállate</p><p>Finalmente ambos estallaron en carcajadas, Dios, lo había echado de menos. Charlie se removió entre sus brazos para ir a sentarse al sofá que ahora estaba pegado a las escaleras.</p><p>Se dio cuenta la canción seguía reproduciéndose de fondo, en una repetición constante.</p><p>—¿Qué estamos escuchando?</p><p>Grace regresó de donde sea que haya estado, dirigiéndole una mirada no muy impresionada.</p><p>—Carpenters— respondió</p><p>Steve supo que algo estaba haciendo con su cara cuando una muy adolescente Grace se acercó a darle un abrazo brusco marca Williams.</p><p>—Me voy a la cama, buenas noches.</p><p>–¿Qué fue eso?</p><p>Danny no trató de ocultar su risa, estaba haciéndose viejo para esto.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“[…] Así que rociaron polvo de luna en tu pelo <strong>dorado</strong> y luz de estrellas en tus ojos azules”.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Danny se encontraba bajo el foco de la sala, su cabello —pensó— sí que se veía dorado</p><p>—¿Qué? — preguntó después de un tiempo, Danny lo miraba como si supiera todos sus secretos, como si supiera <strong>ese </strong>secreto [esperaba que no, esa es una conversación que obstinadamente trataba de evitar].</p><p>Danny no mencionó nada más, simplemente le sonrió, despidiéndolo con la mano antes de empezar a reacomodar sus muebles.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Repíteme de nuevo ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí? —dijo Steve en lo que probablemente era la quinta vez desde que llegaron, la irritación escapándosele de los poros.</p><p>—¿Disculpa? Tú te invitaste solo.</p><p>—El médico dijo que debes estar en reposo al menos un par de días más—le recordó.</p><p>—No dijiste eso anoche— respondió Danny con su estúpida sonrisa, Steve le miro incrédulo.</p><p>Un par de chicas que pasaban les dirigieron una mirada divertida, Danny regresó su mirada a la revista que había estado leyendo, felizmente ignorante de lo que su declaración causó.</p><p>Al fondo, Will estaba tratando de impresionar a Grace con sus pasos de baile mientras ella reía, se encontraban en su lugar recurrente para días como este, Danny había insistido en qué si su hija quería practicar no había mejor lugar que uno público, Steve estaba inclinado a decir que era una mala idea sino fuera porque Grace parecía estarse divirtiendo a pesar de que ellos estaban ahí.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; No necesitas bailar conmigo esta noche &gt;&gt;</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Recordaba haberle dicho a Danny hace algunos años mostrándolo como la puerta de salida que era, él no necesitaba estar atado a su lado, estaba consciente de que merecía a alguien mucho mejor, la radiación en su sistema era muestra de ello.</p><p>—¿Cariño? — la voz de su compañero sonó, de reojo lo vio bajando la revista.</p><p>Danny dirigió su mirada a donde una chica susurraba extasiada hacia sus amigas ahora que había conseguido la atención del rubio, el mismo lugar donde Steve había visto sus intentos de acercarse desde hace unos minutos.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>“Es por eso que todas las chicas de la ciudad te siguen por todas partes, al igual que yo ellas desean estar <strong>cerca de ti</strong> […]”</em></p><p> </p><p>—Tal vez deberías ir a bailar— fue su respuesta apagada.</p><p>—Steven, mírame.</p><p>—¿Es… esa es la canción que usó Gracie para practicar? .—dijo distraídamente, Danny lo miraba como si pensara que estaba enloqueciendo lo cual era una enorme posibilidad, no había otra explicación para que sintiera… sintiera.</p><p>—Hey, Steve estoy aquí —las manos cálidas de Danny tomaron su rostro reenfocándolo, Steve pensó en la canción, en el mar dentro de los ojos de Danny y en lo mucho que quería estar así de cerca de él siempre, exhalo lentamente, la risa de Grace, la brisa del océano y los labios de su compañero sobre los suyos.</p><p>—Danny…— murmuró, sin aliento, su corazón golpeando fuertemente en su pecho</p><p>—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? — dijo sonando exactamente igual que él.</p><p>Una risa incrédula escapo de entre sus labios, sacudió la cabeza y luego se acercó una vez más para besarle solo porque hasta ahora se permitió ver cuánto había anhelado esto, pudo sentir la sonrisa de Danny en su boca mientras éste le correspondía.</p><p>Una mano pesada cayó sobre su hombro sobresaltándolo, las manos de Danny sin embargo permanecieron firmemente en su rostro brindándole pequeñas caricias, él se comunicaba por las manos, siempre lo había sabido, no era distinto ahora.</p><p>Un toque que podría ser: te amo, hablaremos más tarde y nos iremos de aquí pronto.</p><p>—Creo que has dejado claro tu punto Mcgarrett, ahora si no te importa necesito a tu …</p><p>—… Demonios Grover, no pudiste esperar ¿verdad? .—respondió Danny</p><p>—No sé a qué te refieres colega.— su esfuerzo por parecer inocente resultando inútil ante su sonrisa llena de humor.</p><p>Steve se acomodó colocando su brazo alrededor de Danny, apretándole el hombro, haciéndole saber que entendió el mensaje, claro, aún se sentía expuesto pero no estaba solo, Danny siempre estaba ahí para cubrirle la espalda.</p><p>Lou empezó a aplaudir cuando los chicos se acercaron a la mesa.</p><p>—¡Paaapá! —fue el reclamó avergonzado de Will al llegar, Grace se detuvo un par de pasos atrás su mirada yendo de él a Danny; Steve estaba seguro de que ella los había visto, la sonrisa en el rostro de su pequeña Gracie fue la única respuesta que necesito, la única que importaba.</p><p>El intercambio de estrategias de baile de fondo, y su ohana a su alrededor, no podía pedir más, él ya estaba más que <strong>cerca</strong>… justo donde necesitaba estar.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>